


Sweet Dreams

by Robinwood (Pseudonyoom)



Category: unity - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonyoom/pseuds/Robinwood
Relationships: Urion Verscont/Damian McClain





	Sweet Dreams

“Hey, Damian?” “Yeah?” Damian turned to face Urion, taking in his unusually meek expression. His pale eyes almost seemed to glow in the dark lighting.. “can.. I hug you?” He asked, quietly, eyes flicking sheepishly to the side. There was a moment of silence as Damian processed the request, a little surprised by it. Granted, they were laying in the same bed, but it was really rare for him to have any kind of physical contact with Urion. Especially anything intimate like a hug. “Uhm.. yeah, sure!” Damian replied, giving an unsure smile. He waited patiently for Urion to work up the courage to move, he knew that it sometimes took a while, especially when they blushed like they were doing now. But eventually, he felt a shy arm wrap around his torso and the bed creak as Urion drew in closer, his head coming to rest at Damian’s forehead. There was little to no room between them anymore as Damian was pulled into the gentle hug, and he didn’t realize just how comforting it would be. There was a slight.. feel around him now, not exactly a vibration, and it was as if he could almost hear it even, like a whispered purr radiating from Urion’s body. It took a moment for him to realize that it was their hum, as all specters have one. But, not only that, he could smell an interesting mix of vanilla, coconut, and spices, likely from Urion’s soap and love of ramen. There was one other scent though, one which he’s only smelled before on very few occasions, and he recognized it as the tang of essence. Each specter seemed to smell just slightly different, and Urion’s was almost like a fruit, but not. It was pleasant, and mixed well with the other scents. Soon enough, he found himself leaning into the crook of Urion’s neck, sleepiness overcoming his rationality to not overwhelm the specter. As expected, Urion froze up, but.. he didn’t pull away. Instead, he slowly relaxed over time, eventually accepting the new position and just drawing Damian in closer as he himself started to actually fall asleep. That was rare. Then again, maybe Urion was the type who slept better when he had something in his arms.. oh, that would make sense as to why he wanted to hug, Damian was basically his teddy bear. He blushed a little at the thought, but gladly obliged. It was cute, after all. He could feel his own eyelids drooping, feeling secure and warm now, and before he knew it, he was asleep.


End file.
